hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
Headgear
A piece of is regarded as a symbol of someone's Fame. Wearing one shows skills in PvP and gives the wearer a sense of pride. This pride comes from both the time it took to earn it and that players who wear them are more respected and feared. The only drawback to wearing a piece of headgear is that people will be more likely to target and kill anyone who wears one. A player's level in the case of being targeted is also a big factor - high-level players are usually not messed with regardless of what they wear. Headgear can be a challenge to earn, but they represent a player's skill in the game. Picking an opponent with a lot of fame has both pros and cons: if you kill them you will be heavily rewarded, but they are most likely skilled and have a good chance of winning the fight. Remember that 1000 fame is the least amount you need to wear a piece of headgear. Strategies There are many ways to quickly acquire a large amount of fame. One way is to find an enemy Spawn and kill players that pass by. This method is a good way to earn fame but is risky if a high-level opponent decides to kill you. Another way is to look around the map and find groups of Monsters. You will encounter multiple experienced players focused entirely on combat with these mobs, which will allow you to easily kill them due to them being distracted. Another tactic is to find a person with a vast amount of fame, killing them once will reward you with, sometimes, over 1,000 at once, which is a huge amount. However, it is extremely difficult to obtain 2,000 fame in one scuffle. Another way to get a vast amount of fame (sometimes 2,000 at once) is to hunt down the king, the most powerful game boss. The king always spawns and if you are within a very powerful group killing the king, every time it respawns will reward you with about 2,000 fame in one kill. However, it is the most difficult entity to defeat. Trivia * There are a total of seven pieces of headgear in the game. * There are two types of headgear: Helmets and Crowns. * Headgear are only for decoration, they don't make you any more powerful than someone without one (except for Obsidian Crowns on GMs). * Headgear can be lost if you go under the required fame for that piece of headgear. It can also be lost if you have been promoted or demoted as a GM, which is highly unlikely. Obsidian Crowns Since Alpha 22, GMs will adorn these despite other fame amounts. This ability allows you to identify a GM more rapidly than before. Do not confuse them with a Glitched Crown, a black crown on a transparent player who is controlled by an AI that cannot move the player. This usually appears also after the death of a player with a crown on (a Glitched Helmet, by a player who died or is an AI that has a helmet). Category:Hordes.io Category:Mechanics